Incognito
by ToniLOVESjolie
Summary: Ok so its been awhile since I posted anything, so bare with me. Here is a new one. This is a new Jolie fic, think Friends with Benefits meets Mr. and Mrs. Smith!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

There is nothing quite like Atlantic City in the summer time, streets were filled with tourists, the boardwalk had the unique smell of hotdogs, pretzels, cotton candy as well as the salty ocean air.. The casinos were packed with people looking to make or break the bank but everyone had a smile on their face, yes AC was the place to be..

The air conditioning chilled her skin as she walked, the red silk dress she wore clung to every curve in her body, accentuating all the right parts, she walked with a mission as all eyes went on her..The jealous stares of the other women and the near drooling of men, she smiled, it was good to be back..

"Can i get you a drink Mrs. Harris?" one of the wandering servers had asked as she made her way around, her eyes locked on his across the room and he smiled as he got up from the table he was sitting at, she brought her attention to the server at her side.."Your husband is doing quite well tonight" he smiled.

She nodded her head in agreement.."as always,...speak of the devil" she grinned as he neared her, dressed in a black armani suit, his tie now undone and a few buttons open gave a preview to what lied underneath..

The server looked in the mans direction as he came over, it was apparent he was nervous, why wouldnt he be, everyone knew who he was and how dangerous he was.."she's not giving you a hard time is she" his voice was smooth and deep as he spoke, putting a protective arm around her as she batted her eye lashes at him..

She answered before the man could.."now sweetheart dont embarass the young man" she smiled at him as he planted a soft kiss on her cheek..

"You gotta watch out for this one" he pulled her close..

"I think we will take those drinks now, maybe a bottle of your best wine to celebrate" she smiled to the server who quickly nodded his head and scurried off..

"You know dear if you keep spending like this then we might end up staying here awhile just so i can make back what i lost" he took her hand and began to lead her across the casino..

"well its a good thing you know how to play the game" she smiled as they walked hand in hand..

"well you know me i can never walk away from a challenge" he smirked as a man approached them.."Mr. Lawrence i am so glad you made an appearance tonight" he brought his attention to the grey haired man who wore an equally expensive suit and a forced smile on his face..

"how could i not, this is the third night in a row you have cleaned the bank Jonathon" the man said with a smile but there was nothing friendly behind it, and why would there be, he owned this casino and he was losing money to this man, alot of money, too much in fact.."You look lovely tonight Gabrielle" he said as he appreciated the view in front of him..

"Oh now now Mr. Lawrence you know i dont look kindly on those who oggle my wife" he said as he pulled her closer and the older man grinned..

"No disrespect of course but perhaps we could have a private conversation im sure your wife wouldnt mind mingling with the other wives" the older man said as he took another look at her..

Jonathon pulled a wad of bills from his pocket and handed it to her and she looked up at him.."why dont you go buy yourself something nice and i will meet you in the room"

She smiled as she put the money in her purse.."Ok dear but dont be too long, you know how i get when i have too much time on my hands" she grinned as she kissed his cheek and then nodded at the older man and walked away, he watched her the entire time..

"she is a beauty" Jonathon said with a grin..."but im sure thats not what you want to talk about" he looked back at the man who had watched her walk away, his eyes full of lust..

"actually i was trying to figure out a way i could feel better about you cleaning house here and well, i think i have something that would ease my mind" the older man said with a smile as he glanced across the room and then back at Jonathon..

"something tells me that this isnt open for much discussion" he smiled a bit sarcastically..

"Oh Jonathon i think you know me better then that, you have single handedly taken over two hundred thousand dollars from my casino, you didnt really think i would just let you leave" the man said with a smile as Jonathon watched from the corner of his eye as four men dressed in back slowly began walking over..

"I take it that they arent coming to congratulate me" he said as he looked at the man..

"I dont like it when someone goes back on their word and if i do remember correctly you had stated that last night would be your last night here and well it saddens me that you did not stay true to your word" the man said as the other four men neared them..

"i guess i really dont like being told what to do" Jonathon said a bit sarcastically as he looked at the older man whose lips became tightly pressed together..

"You dont look like a stupid man Mr. Harris and something tells me that you would like to continue to stay at my casino" the older man bit his tongue..

"I sense a huge but coming" he stared the man down..

"you know the rules here better then anyone Mr. Harris and i fully intend on collecting" he stared right back at him as the four men surrounded them..

"I have no intention of leaving Mr. Lawrence" he smiled..

"Oh but i do and well lets just say not alone" he smiled as he glanced in the direction of the woman who was causing quite a distraction, he straightened himself some and then looked back into blue eyes.."we can do this the easy way or the hard way" he looked at his men, so did Jonathon..

"you will need alot more men then this is you think i will let you anywhere near my wife" he said with a smile that held a threat..

"I figured as much" the older man grinned as a gun was pressed hard into Jonathons back..."i advise you to start walking, with a smile by all means" the older man grinned..

They began walking across the casino, the gun hidden somewhat as the men neared the red headed beauty..She turned as they neared her.."your husband and i have some things to discuss and your presence is greatly appreciated" Mr. Lawrence said as he looked at her, she looked at her husband, he nodded his head..

"Ok" she said a bit nervously as she took her husbands hand and began walking out of the casino, the older man lead them up a long winding staircase that lead to the suites above.."Jonathon?" she said with a nervous tone as he looked at her..

"dont worry yourself sweetheart, these men wont hurt us" he said as the older man stopped at a door and opened it, leading them inside.."come lets have a drink" he said as he walked to the small bar inside the room, the man with the gun nudged Jonathon as he walked towards the bar..

Lawrence began pouring drinks, the man with the gun pushed Jonathon slightly to the couch and he sat down as his wife sat down next to him, Lawrence came over and handed them each a drink.."so Jonathon would you like to explain to your wife the rules of my casino or should i?" the man grinned as he began to sip his own drink..

She looked at him confused.."Jonathon what is this about"

"I do believe this man is about to proposition us sweetheart" he said as he glared at the older man..

"Oh dont make it sound that harsh Jonathon" he began as he looked at the redhead and smiled.."when someone takes as much as your husband has from my place of business, well... i expect a favor in return for being so gratious with my money"

"I dont understand what your saying" she began and she looked at her husband, fear consuming her features as she looked at the man with the gun.."Jonathon?" she said again, her voice cracking some...

"what your husband is trying not to say is that i am going to fuck you as he watches" he said cooly as Jonthan went to jump up..

"i will kill you before you touch her!" he barked at the man as the gun got cocked back, Gabrielle gasped in shock..He stood still as the gun was aimed at his head..

"Oh god please dont" she cried out..

"Now jonathon you seriously dont want me to have to subdue you?" the older man said with a smile.."who knows you may enjoy watching this" he roughly grabbed Gabrielles arms as she winced..

"dont be stupid man, otherwise your blood will be painted on these walls" the man with the gun said as Jonathon went to jump at lawrence..

"come one sweetheart you may even like it, actually i can almost guarentee you will" he grinned as he roughly pulled her against him.." Now strip out of that dress and dont make me tell you twice" he snapped at her, she looked at her husband with tears in her eyes, he cast his eyes down..

"Jonathon please...please dont let them do this" she cried out..

"I said NOW!" the older man yelled as he shoved her some.."dont make me wait any longer" he began as she looked at her husband, his eyes staring at the floor, she looked at the men.."i will count to three"

"Please we will give you the money back" she said as she looked at her husband.."please tell him we will give it back" he didnt answer..

"Your husband isnt a stupid man" Lawrence said with a smile.."One"

"i cant do this..i wont" she cried..

"two" he was losing patience, the man with the gun pressed it up to Jonathons head.."do you really want to do this sweetheart?" she began to cry harder.."thr..." he began..

"ok ok...please just dont hurt him" she cried as she stood there shaking.."I will do it, ok" she said as she kicked off her shoes and began to lift up her dress slowly, her hands shaking as the men watched with wide eyes..

"FASTER i dont have time for this" the man yelled and her husband looked up now, she yanked the dress up more, their eyes got locked and then it happened, John spun, grabbing the gun within seconds and holding it on the man, the three other guys pulled out guns too as Gabrielle grabbed the one that was attached to her inner thigh, all guns pointed at Lawrence and his now unarmed man..He had a look of shock on his face..

"Now whose the stupid man, huh... hands behind your back Lawrence your under arrest" John barked at him..

The two men with guns took the unarmed man down as John walked over to Lawrence..He looked at Gabrielle..."You ok?"

"Oh im fine" she said as he walked up to the older man and smiled.."your gonna be quite the pretty prize in prison" she grinned as John quickly handcuffed him.."you have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you" she began.."do you understand?"

"fuck you" lawrence gritted his teeth as John yanked his arms back hard..

"you better respect the lady" John said warningly to him..

"we got him covered over here" detective Price said as John looked at him and his other officer..

"You know your lucky that douche bag didnt shoot you on the spot" she finally said to John with a shake of her head.."what happened to plan B huh"

"oh god here we go" John sighed as he rolled his eyes..

"Im just saying plan B was good" she grabbed her shoes and put them on..

"do you want to argue about this now Buchanan" he said with a sigh..

"back up is on the way, 2 minute ETA" Price said as they held onto the unarmed man who looked like he would literally shit himself..

"fine but plan B would of worked better" she said with a roll of her eyes..."but i did totally rock that, ruined my make up but" she smirked..

"come on lets get him out of here, i wanna get home" john said with a shake of his head and a grin on his face..

"Your making a big mistake detective" Lawrence said as John shoved the gun hard into his side..

"save it for the judge asshole" he snapped as they left the room..

About two hours later and a ton of paper work done, she tucked the towel around her body as she looked into the bathroom mirror of the hotel room .."You know for a second i thought that guy was going to shoot you, what happened to it just being our men" she said through a cracked door as he took off his shirt..

"since when has anything ever worked out as planned" he said sarcastically..

"yeah well Plan B would of worked just fine" she peeked her head out of the bathroom, he was shirtless now and looking over his chest for bruises, she would never get over how beautiful his body was, he was nearly 6 foot tall, muscular and yet lean, a few tattoos covering his chest, yes she had seen his body more then she would like to admit, not to mention she had felt it pressed up against her during numerous occassions..

"you and this Plan B, give it a rest, we got him didnt we" he said with a roll of his eyes..

"well yeah but" she began as he shook his head..

"Oh i forgot Miss Perfection" he said with a grin..

"dont you forget it" she smiled and looked back in the mirror.."so do you think we will be back in Lanview by 8" she began applying makeup..

"Oh thats right you have a hot date" he said with a sarcastic laugh..

"Um excuse me its not a date just drinks and Cris is a cool guy" she said as she put on eye liner..

"the guy is a starving artist" he said with a shake of his head and then grabbed a shirt from the bed and put it on..

John McBain and Natalie Buchanan had been working as partners since John had arrived in town almost two years ago. They had a unique relationship which started out very rocky in the beginning but over time they began to respect each other not to mention became quick friends.

They relied on each other, they had to, they worked well together and they had busted many criminals over the last two years, they were definitely a good team..

"by the way sweetheart im not coming to your rescue this time" he continued..

"Um for starters that was one time and seriously i should of never let Gi set me up on a blind date" she said with a roll of her eyes..

"One time huh...what about the mama's boy" he raised an eyebrow at her..

"oh god, ok so maybe two times but that was only cause he wanted to show me his comic book collection in his moms basement" she laughed..

"hey you pick em and this finger painter will be the same" he smiled..

"he is an artist and a damn good one maybe if you had some culture in your life" she scrunched her nose at him..

"are you gonna keep talking crap or are you gonna get dressed, i have somewhere i have to be tonight" he said as she rolled her eyes..

"Oh really what a surprise who is the lucky victim tonight" she laughed sarcastically.."another stripper, what was the last ones name, Bunny i think, right?" she said a shake of her head..

"her name was carol...i think and she was very educated" he began as Natalie laughed loud as she opened the bathroom door, standing in only a towel..

"educated in the pole" she laughed as he spun himself around on the bed, his back facing her as she began to get dressed..

"she was putting herself through school not everyone can be as fortunate as you princess" he laughed as the towel flew and hit him in the back of the head..

"Hey! Dont make me tackle your ass to the ground" he smirked as she finished getting dressed..

"bring it on McBain...you will lose everytime" she said as he finally turned and looked at her whisteling as she rolled her eyes..

"yep that outfit screams drinks" he said sarcastically as she stood there in a short denim skirt and a very low cut top that barely contained her breasts, he had to admit she was definitely easy on the eyes and one of the hottest partners he ever had not to mention he had a blast with her all the time..

"your just jealous cause you cant get none of this" she said as she fixed her hair..

"Ok princess why dont you finish up applying your face, i think you forgot a layer of makeup there" he grinned as she looked at him.."what? I dont know why you feel the need to put all that crap on, i say if he doesnt like you all natural then fuck em, oh wait you will do that tonight" he laughed..

"Your an idiot you know that right" she turned and faced him, her hands on her hips...

"Yeah but you love me" he grinned..

"Yeah yeah" she said as she grabbed her purse and went to the door.."come on your fake plastic girl awaits" she laughed as he got up and followed her out, admiring the view as he did..

Natalie sat at the table staring at her watch, the time was just ticking by and he was no where to be seen, where was he? The realization began to dawn on her as she sat there with her second beer on the table, she had been stood up, he had changed his mind and left her hanging, if she wasnt so annoyed she would probably cry, how the hell did her life get like this?

What irritated her more was that she really really liked him and he was really hot and she was sure that they probably would of kissed, hell maybe even something more but nope, he stood her up and now she was sitting at Rodi's like some sort of loser as she drank all by herself..This was truly one of the most pathetic days of her life..

"what are you doing here i thought you had a date" the sound of his voice made her want to run, of course it had to be him and of course he wasnt about to let her live this down, she looked to him as he stood at the edge of her very empty, too empty table..He glanced at her empty beers as a smirk formed on his face..

"dont... just dont John" she said as she stood..

"You got stood up" he said with amusement as she grabbed her unfinished beer and walked past him.."wow, i never thought i would see the day" he continued as he followed her over to the bar..

"I didnt get stood up ok, he is just running late" she lied as she ordered another beer..

"Oh you got stood up" he said and she looked at him and rolled her eyes..

"seriously dont i see you enough at work" she huffed, it was bad enough that they were partners at the station but did she really have to see him all the time, and at the worst times possible for that matter...She took out cash to pay for her drink but he pulled out money too and laid it on the bar..

"its on me" he grinned and she decided not to fight with him at this moment, she just wanted to have her beer and wallow in her self pity, she walked across the bar as he followed her.."you know i did kind of warn you about him"

"Oh great please spare me the whole i told you so talk" she sighed as she walked to the jukebox and looked at it as he leaned on the wall next to it..

"Listen Nat you should of taken my advise a long time ago, you only get one life so dont waste it on some douche bag" he began and she spun to face him now..

"But he wasnt a douche bag, he was a great guy, kind, decent" she huffed as she stood there and his face softened some..

"He did paint by numbers for a living" he said sarcastically as she looked at him..

"he is an artist, that is what they do, they paint" she huffed as she turned from him again, god she just couldnt catch a break, it happened like this all the time, it was always when she thought things were going so well, that she would be happy and then this, she was beginning to get a complex, i mean seriously what was wrong with her..

I mean she was twenty five years old, she wasnt bad looking and she worked out everyday to keep her body in tip top shape, she was kind, compassionate, she had a job, or better yet a career in law enforcement, she was the ideal catch but then why couldnt she seem to find anyone who thought that, why was she always alone, every night, the same thing, over and over again..

All of her friends were married by now, the majority of them had kids or were expecting kids, some even just making plans for kids and here she was, single, pathetic and absolutely going out of her mind, her internal clock was ticking, soon her time would be up, then what? Would she end up with a bunch of cats to keep her company?

"You know the saying there are plenty of fish in the sea" he began as she looked at him again..

"are you really going to do this right now John, dont you have someone to see or better yet some poor girls life to make miserable" she said sarcastically..

"You know i take offense to that" he smirked..

"i dont think anything offends you" she said as she walked over to the pool table and stared at it..

"true but that is only because i dont let anything get to me and thats including you broads" he began as she looked at him..

"Did you seriously just call me a broad?" she rolled her eyes..

"Ok...ladies and let me tell you from my stand point you are all crazy" he continued as he grabbed a pool stick and began to chalk it up..

"I am not crazy, and seriously you are one to talk, you bring home a different girl every night" she said with a huff as she grabbed a pool stick and began to chalk it up as well..

"Actually i dont bring anyone home but i have been known to venture over to the angel square motel a time or two" he smirked..

"Disgusting, the roach motel" she shivered at the thought as he grinned...

"hey dont knock it til you try it" he laughed.."Plus im upfront, they know what they are getting into and trust me i have many satisfied customers" he grinned as he lined up the balls..

"great so i should just be a whore then, thanks for the info" she said sarcastically as he finished setting up the balls and then walked around the table...

"who said anything about being a whore, im not, i just like variety, i owe a service to all the beautiful women out there" he smirked and she rolled her eyes..

"Giggilo then" she shook her head..

"hell sweetheart if i was a giggilo then i would be a millionaire by now, my services are free of charge" he smirked as he leaned down to make his shot.."take my advice babe, people like us dont settle down, we cant, its just the way life is" he said and then he looked back at the table and made his shot as balls went flying..A solid and striped went into the pocket and she huffed.."im calling solids" he said and she sighed, maybe he was right, maybe she was doomed to be single forever..

By the third game she was officially exhausted as she finished off her last beer and put her pool stick back on the wall.."thats three to nada, dont tell me your not going to try and defend your title" he said as she sighed..

"Im tired, im going to bed" she said with a yawn..

"Fine be that way" he huffed at her as he drank back his beer..

"You know you should do the same, we do have work tomorrow and Bo will be pissed if you show up late or hung over" she said seriously and he rolled his eyes..

"Thanks for the mom talk" he rolled his eyes and then eye balled a blonde that walked over to the bar.."It looks like my night has just begun" he grinned and she rolled her eyes at him as she walked over..

"Goodnight John" she said as she placed a kiss on his cheek..

"Night babe" he said as he walked from her and she rolled her eyes again, yep she was doomed..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Natalie had gotten to her house and promply went to bed, she was exhausted after the day she had had, she was happy to be back home in her own bed but about two hours later her phone rang, stirring her from her sleep, she grabbed it and answered without opening her eyes..

"Hello" she said with a half asleep voice..

"You know i hate to do this to you darling" she heard mac's voice and she sat up some more now, rubbing her eyes..

"really? Come on Mac, im not his mother" she sighed with frustation as she threw her feet off the bed..

"i know but what would he do without you" Mac said as she let out a deep breath..

She sighed heavily, i mean he was right.."Im on my way, just make sure he doesnt start any fights" she said as she hung up, she didnt even get dressed as she wore her flannel pj bottoms and a tank top, she put on her flip flops and headed out, she should of expected this from him...

By the time she got to Rodi's the place was pretty dark inside, she saw Mac by the door as she went over to it..He just shook his head as she stepped in, her eyes locked on him as his head was on the table and his snoring could be heard, she quickly walked over..

"come on babe its time to wake up" she said as she grabbed his arm and he opened his glassy eyes and smiled.."come on ,...up we go before Mac charges you rent" she said as he stood on wobbily feet, Mac came over and grabbed his other arm..John was mumbling something incoherent as they began to walk him to the door..

"he's lucky to have you Nat" Mac said with a smile..

"and what does that make me" she said with a shake of her head as John continued to ramble on, they finally got him out to her car and got him inside..He mumbled something to mac who just laughed a little and shook his head.."Night mac" she said as she got in the car and then looked at John, he was fast asleep again and she left..

Trying to get a drunk person into a house is difficult as it is, but a drunk person who was nearly 6 foot tall and 200 lbs of pure muscle, well it was nearly impossible as she tried not to make a scene in front of her neighbors who slept without a care in the world..

"hey...Nat" he slurred his words as they got to her front door and she fumbled with her keys.."did i win?" he rambled and she shook her head..

"I dont know i was sleeping, i told you john" she said with a sigh as her door opened and they stepped in..

"your mad" he began and she shook her head again..

"come on, you gotta sleep it off we have work early" she said in a motherly tone as she walked him into her living room..

"I gotta go to the bathroom" he slurred as he wobblied some..

"You know where it is, your on your own with that one" she said as he walked down the hall drunkingly, she made her way into the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of water and then grabbed some aspirin, he would definitely need it, she heard the bathroom door open and she walked towards it, she saw him disappear into her bedroom and she huffed as she followed him.."your not sleeping in my bed" she snapped at him as he laid sprawled out on it..

"But its comfy" he said as he half smiled at her and kicked his shoes off, she walked around the bed and handed him the bottle of water and two aspirin, he popped the pills in his mouth and then chugged the bottle of water.."come on" he patted the side of the bed..

"I swear i really need to sleep tonight John and you snore" she huffed but got in the bed anyways, they had slept in the same bed so many times she had lost count..

"Your the best" he said as he pulled her against him and snuggled his face in her neck..

"i swear if you start snoring" she said as he smiled against her..

"Night" he said with a yawn as he kept a firm grip on her and she sighed as she laid there..

"goodnight John" she said low, yep they were the most dysfunctional partners out there!

John awoke to his head pounding something violent, the sun pouring in the room didnt help either, he squinted his eyes as he looked around, groaning when he saw where he was, he would know that pink bedroom anywhere, he was at natalie's..

"rise and shine" she said as she came in the room fully dressed with coffee in her hand, he was sitting up now, his hair sticking up as he rubbed his hand over his face and groaned..

"how much did i drink" he kept his eyes squinted..

"too much" she said as she handed him the cup of coffee..He gratefully took it and sipped.."Your lucky i still have some of your clothes here" she said as she got up and went into her closet and pulled out a black pair of his pants and a black button down shirt...

"your the best" he said as he sipped some more of the coffee..

"yep you keep saying that" she said sarcastically.."you know if you keep on sleeping here i will have to charge you rent" she smiled now..

"i may need to take you up on that offer, im breaking the bank as it is" he drank the coffee...

"i wasnt offering dork" she laughed..

A knock on her front door made her look, then she walked out of the room, a key began opening the door as she neared it and her best friend Gigi walked in..

"seriously nat you need to find a better hiding place" she said with a smile as she held a bag in her hand, the smell was delicious.."I came barring gifts"

"Oh man they smell good" Natalie said as she looked in the bag and saw the donuts..

"i know im the best" Gigi grinned as they walked into the livingroom.."so i want details how did it go with him"

Before Natalie could answer John did as he came in the room.."i know i smelt donuts" he said as he grabbed the bag and took a donut out..

"Seriously your here again John...god why is he here" Gigi said with annoyance as he bit into a donut..Natalie shrugged her shoulders..

"good to see you too" John said as he took the bag and sat on the couch..Gigi glared at him..

"You know this is what i was talking about the other day Nat, how are you suppose to get involved with anyone when you have to babysit him all the time" Gigi said with atttitude..

"Hey i resent that" John said as he ate..

"I couldnt leave him at the bar all night" Natalie began as Gigi rolled her eyes..

"he is a big boy Nat, and it would serve him right" she snapped..

"can you keep your voice down a little" John interjected and Gigi grabbed Natalie's arm and pulled her in the kitchen..

"did you even get to go out with Cris last night" she said with frustation..

Natalie sighed and felt the embarassment filling her body as she stood there, John spoke before she did.. "the guy is a total douche bag, he stood her up... just like you to try and hook her up with some damn sissy" John interjected to Gigi..

"give me those" Gigi said as she yanked the bag from him and he ran his hand through his hair as he looked at her.."You need to put your big boy pants on john, how the heck is she suppose to have a life with you constantly being around" she snapped at him.."he stood you up?" she said seriously now as she looked at Natalie who was fidgeting with the coffee pot..

"I could say the same thing about you" he rolled his eyes.."I mean isnt that the pot calling the kettle black"

"Oh i could think of something better then calling you a kettle John" Gigi said sarcastically..

"seriously both of you, i have a life thank you very much" Natalie interjected as they looked at her.."and as for Cris i dont want to talk about it" she sighed..

"nat im really sorry" Gigi said honestly..

"im not, who fucking paints for a living these days anyway" John interjected with a laugh..

"really John? Your one to talk" Gigi snapped at him..

"Listen its early you guys" natalie sighed, it was way too early to hear them bickering back and forth, she didnt even have a full cup of coffee in her yet..

"Whatever...Im gonna go take a shower" John said as he turned from them and headed down the hall..

"god he is so infuriating!" Gigi snapped.."i dont know how you do it Nat, i mean its bad enough you have to work next to him but geez cut the cord already"

"he's not so bad Gi" natalie said as she topped off her cup of coffee..

"if you keep on hanging out with him then you will never meet a nice guy" Gigi huffed.."I mean come on its like you two are an item or something, i dunno...its weird" she shook her head and Natalie laughed..

"yeah us an item, seriously Gi you need to relax ok...John is my friend and well if he needs me" she shrugged her shoulders some..

"so you just drop everything for him, come on Nat who does that" Gigi said with a roll of her eyes..

"i dont drop everything" natalie began as Gigi looked at her.."i dont" Before Gigi could say anything John yelled out and Natalie spun her head around, he was yelling something about shampoo, Natalie spun for the hall and then stopped quick, she looked at Gigi.."Im only going cause i moved the shampoo, its hard to find in there"

"yeah ok whatever" Gigi said with frustation as natalie made her way to the bathroom in the hallway..

"Nat...NAT!" he yelled from the bathroom and she opened the door as he peeked his head out from the shower curtain.."Your not out of shampoo are you" he began and she reached under the sink and pulled it out.."why would you put it there?"

"really John? Next time i will remember to keep it handy for you" she said sarcastically and he grinned...

"Ok you do that" he smirked and grabbed the bottle from her and closed the shower curtain.."Oh crap it smells like flowers" he groaned and Natalie looked at the toilet and then flushed, as she walked out of the bathroom she heard him let out a yell and she smiled as she headed back to the kitchen...

Finally at work natalie sat at her desk after her and John had debriefed Bo, her uncle who also happened to be her Uncle. See Natalie was part of the one of the most influential families in Lanview, The Buchanans, hell her family owned just about everything in this town and then some..

She had been working as a cop since she was 21, it was sort of a family tradition and honestly it was either that or working for her families newspaper like her other siblings and well lets just say that she wasnt about to go down that road, she loved her job, it was one of those things that she was born to do, but even with all of the money in the world she still couldnt get a guy to stay with her, it was depressing and she began to think that maybe Gigi was right, maybe John had something to do with it..

It wasnt surprising to say that every guy that she had hooked up with since having her new partner, well they werent too keen on the closeness of John and nat and she didnt blame them, i mean from an outsider looking in it could seem a bit weird but her and John were definitely not an item, god he was like her brother, sort of atleast..

She thought back to one of the first times her and Cris hung out a few weeks ago, she had really thought that everything was going fine, atleast it seemed that way..

_Natalie smiled as she looked into those soft brown eyes, his name was Cristian Vega and he was a local artist and absolutely gorgeous with his short cropped hair, always dressed in a teeshirt and jeans, a very laid back guy who lived a very laid back lifestyle, she had met him when his gallery had been robbed a few weeks prior._

Now natalie was not really one to date, hell she had a horrible track record with guys but there was something about him, maybe the fact that he was so different then what she had been around all her life, he wasnt a cop, she grew up around cops, her Uncle was the police commissioner, it was nice to have something else to talk about then the latest arrest..

She had given him her number, of course for professional purposes so she was a bit surprised when he had called and asked her if she would like to have drinks, normally she would of immediately said no but with her friend Gigi pushing her, well she decided to give it a go not to mention she wanted for once to prove John wrong cause he was convinced the guy would turn out to be a loser like the rest she had gone out with over the years..

He walked up to her as she got out of her car, they had decided on Capricorn as the club of choice which really wasnt her thing but she definitely wouldnt bring him to Rodi's where all her cop buddies hung out, hell she would never hear the end of it plus they would embarass the crap out of her, Capricorn was a safe place to go..

"You look great" he said with an appreciative smile and she blushed some, he definitely was different then the other guys she had drinks with..

"thanks you too" she smiled as they began walking up to the doors..

"Im glad you were able to get back in time, i take it your little trip went well" he made small talk as they walked..

"Yeah good to be back in lanview" she said knowing she couldnt give him anymore details of the case she had been working on..

Capricorn was a lively club, and with it being a Saturday night well the place was packed with club goers, the DJ pumped music out, people danced and drank, she did a quick scan to make sure she didnt know anyone, all clear..

They headed to the bar and ordered some drinks.."so did you get that painting done" she asked they waited for their drinks, her cell phone alerted her to a text and she glanced at it quick..She held back a roll of her eyes, it was John..

**_Hows it going with Picasso?_**

Thankfully Cris was too busy grabbing their drinks to notice.."yeah i did, i started another one maybe i could show you later" he smiled as he handed her a drink and they made their way to a table..

"I um" she began as he smiled softly..

"i wasnt trying to impose Natalie" he said geuninely..Her texts went off again and she glanced down..

**_Maybe he will ask you to finger paint with him, LOL_**

She quickly looked up at Cris.."work" she said with a nervous shrug of her shoulders..

"Yeah im sure your busy all the time" he began..

"Pretty much" she sipped her drink, her phone went off again, she glanced down..

**_I hear paint by numbers is fun :)_**, now she did roll her eyes and Cris noticed..

"if you have to get that" he said and she shook her head quick..

"No its fine, im sorry just a case im working on" she lied.."so about that painting" she tried to change the subject..

Meanwhile John sat back at The Palace Hotel restuarant, this definitely wasnt his place to be, he was more of Rodi's bar kind of guy but his latest fling Evangeline had begged and pleaded with him to go there, hell half the dinners on there were more then a mortgage payment, he sipped his wine fighting the urge to spit the crap out as he kept his phone in his lap, trying to look interested as she went on and on about her day, he seriously hoped all of this work would eventually get him laid..

"So then after Hugh gave his closing argument i stood up and told the judge that my client was not a flight risk and that he had a family to look after" she continued as he nodded his head..

"isnt your client a known gang banger" he said a bit sarcastically and she didnt laugh..

"Im not here to judge him John, my job is to keep my client out of jail" She said with a bit of attitude..

"No thats fine i mean we all have a job to do" he began as his buzzed in his lap and he glanced down..

**_Finger painting sounds like a blast compared to what your doing, where is it today some stuffy ritzy wine bar?_**

He quickly looked up as Evangeline continued.."so anyway how was your day"

"good, same ole same ole" he said as he ran his hand through his hair...His phone went off again and he glanced down..

**_Oh my god it is, isnt it?_**

"You know work can wait" Evangeline said with a little more then frustration, he had been glancing at his phone all night so far..

"sorry its just this case im working on" he said as he looked at her.

"well anyways,... did you bust him" she asked..

"Oh you know i cant tell you that yet, its still official police business" he began as she smiled seductively..

"oh please john I'm the ADA" she rolled her eyes..

He liked her though, she was very different then the women he had gone out with in the past, she was responsible, mature and well very classy not to mention beautiful from head to toe but she talked alot, like too much at times.. He wasnt getting any younger and with everyone busting his balls at work about settling down with someone, hell he finally was goona give in to their crap and just let things happen and for the most part he was ok with it all, for the most part..

**_Blah blah blah, Me me me, Sound familiar?_** Her text made him chuckle a little as Evangeline shot him a look..

"You know John you seriously need to leave work at work" she said with attitude..

"I am, i will" he said quickly as he looked at her.."so is your client out of jail?"

"of course" she smiled proudly...

He was happy when the food arrived, maybe they could just sit quietly and enjoy this meal that he would spend the next 15 years paying off..But he was never one for luck..

"so was she around?" Evangeline asked as he shoved a piece of steak in his mouth, he nodded as he ate.."of course she was, you know just because her uncle is commissioner" she began as John rolled his eyes..

"do we really need to go there Vange, she is a good cop and my partner" he said as she sighed and picked at her food..

"she gives me nothing but attitude and snide remarks when i see her" she said with a huff..

"she's just you know...like that" he shrugged his shoulders..

"No she is overbearing, i mean hell you two arent dating and she is more in your business then i am" she said with a heavy breath..

"natalie is natalie vange, you dont have to like her" he said honestly..

"Oh believe me i dont" she said as she put a piece of lettuce in her mouth.."but enough about her i dont want to ruin our meal"

John just kept on eating, he knew he had to just keep his mouth shut now.

Natalie nodded as Cris talked, she half listened as he spoke of the gallery, god if only she could just stare at him and he would shut up, he was gorgeous but a talker, a huge talker.. Her phone went off..

**_Do they really make you wash dishes if you cant afford the food?_** His message made her laugh a little as Cris looked at her with a cocked head..

"im sorry, stupid work" she lied as Cris nodded..

"yeah im sure you probably have a million and one things on your mind" he said with a soft smile..

"it comes with the job" she said honestly..What Cris didnt know is that alot came with her job, hell half the time she was working a case and off living a fake life with her partner, she always found it hard to adjust back to normal life cause nothing was ever really normal..

John continued to eat his steak, he almost felt as though he had to savour ever bite due to the cost of the damn thing, Evangeline barely ate as she moved her fork through her food..He could tell she had something else on her mind, he didnt dare ask what it was, he never was one for talking..

"so my parents are coming into town" she finally blurted out as he choked some on his steak..

"Im sorry what" he said as she swallowed the piece of meat and it almost lodged itself in his throat..

"My dad has a convention in town" she continued..

Now John had never met her parents, nor had he ever met anyones parents but he knew who they were, everyone did, he use to be a big shot judge back in the day, the kind of man who demanded respect, John just looked at her, he could see where this was going..

"so?" she said as she looked at him..

"well i hope they have fun" he began as she continued to stare..

"I was hoping we could take them out to dinner" she said and he suddenly didnt feel like eating anymore as he sat there, he began downing his third glass of wine, he needed something stronger now.."I know your not really big on the whole meeting the parents thing" she began as she stared at her plate..

"Oh" was all he could say, it suddenly felt hot in there like really hot..

"I mean if you dont want to" she began and there it went, the guilt, god how he hated the guilt..

"No its fine" he said between pouring another glass of wine..

"really?" she looked up at him now, her eyes wide with surprise...He was surprised at himself too..

"yeah i mean im not against parents, i have them too" he began as he sipped his drink, he didnt want to be there anymore, he wanted to leave, his dinner was not setting well, he wanted a damn beer, damn it why did the hot ones always want him to meet their parents!

"well good then its settled" she smiled big..He just kept drinking as he faked a smile and nodded his head..

Natalie finished off her drinks with Cris, he was actually a pretty interesting guy, he had described his childhood to her, the youngest of four children, when his father had passed he had helped to take care of his mother. He did alot of charity work as well, basically he was everything that natalie was not but she liked him, oddly enough she did..

She got another text as she sat there, she nonchalantly looked at it..

**_Meet me at Rodis in ten_**

She knew by the blunt message from him that something was definitely up, it was sad that they had both relied on each other so much that their normal lives never seem to adjust when they werent on a case, she fidgeted in her seat some..

"I was hoping maybe you wouldnt mind coming to the art show next week" he continued as she finished off her drink..

"yeah i could probably swing that" she said with a smile, she stared at her empty drink, her mind on what her partner needed plus she desperately wanted to be at Rodi's, she had enjoyed her time with Cris, hell she even liked him alot but Rodi's called to her..

**_I need You, dont leave me hanging_**... She glanced at her phone again..

"if you wanted to stop by the gallery tonight i could show you what i am working on" he asked even though he had doubt in his voice..

"I would love to but" she glanced at her phone again.."Its getting late"

"yeah i guess it is" he said with disappointment.."another time"

"I had alot of fun Cris" she said honestly..

"I did too, maybe i can give you a call and we can have drinks again" they were both standing now, she hated the awkward moment when a date ended, she wasnt use to dating so it was weird to just stand there and he was such a nice guy..

"sure" she said a bit nervously..

"well let me atleast walk you to your car" he said with a smile, her mind was racing, would he kiss her, would he not? She didnt know why she felt so nervous, she had been kissed many times, she usually initiated it but this time felt different then the others.."so um i will call you" he said as he stood by her car, the awkward moment lasted long, he leaned in and she felt her stomach do blackflips and then she felt it, a small kiss on her cheek.."goodnight Natalie" he said as he walked away and she stood there for a second, with a smile she left..

The sound of a knock on her door snapped her from her thoughts as she looked up, Her uncle stood there.."In my office, five minutes" he said in a clipped tone and she sighed, it could only mean one thing, another case, did it ever end?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

They both sat in front of Natalie's uncle Bo as he briefed them on the next case, apparently she wasnt going to get her break anytime soon but the case was sending them to sunny Florida, Miami to be exact, a local drug lord they had been trying to arrest for months had headed down there and they were to pose as a very wealthy couple looking to do some investing, Bo already had everything set up as usual all they had to do was play the parts. He gave them each a folder with all the information as they looked through it..

"so its really simple just get Carlo to make the transaction and then take him down, i already have an Officer down there, weve gotten gotten close, i just need you two to seal the deal" he said as they looked at him.."did i forget to mention you will have a nice beach house and all accomidations paid for" he said as they both stood up..

"nuff said" natalie grinned, maybe she would get her vacation after all, it had been years since she was able to soak up the sun..

"what kind of car, its gotta be a sweet ride i mean hell this says i am worth millions" John asked as Bo rolled his eyes..

"Of course you would be concerned with the car" Bo said sarcastically as John looked at him.."a 2012 mustang, happy?"

John grinned big.."I hope its black thats kind of my thing" he began as Bo cocked his head.."or whatever color you picked out is fine" he smirked and then looked at natalie who was now daydreaming about laying on the beach with cocktails in hand.."You ready to do this Mrs..Mrs.." he looked back at his folder.."Mrs. Jennings?"

"Hell yeah i am" she grinned big..."I need to get my nails done and my hair.. oh and im going to need a completely different wardrobe" she began as Bo sighed.."what? I need new clothes"

"You each get a credit card, its for neccesities only, seriously im not looking to spend a ton on this case" Bo said as he picked up two black american expresses from his desk, he held them firmly..."neccesities Ok?"

John and natalie both looked at one another and then back at him.."absolutely" they said in unison with huge smiles on their faces as Bo handed it to them..

"alright get out of here you have a flight to catch in two hours" he said as they spun for the door.."dont let me down ok"

"I wouldnt dream of it Uncle Bo" Natalie smiled as they took off, they had a flight to catch..

They made their way outside and to their own cars.."meet you at the airport in an hour" he said as he jumped in his car, she did the same and they both took off to take care of last minute things..

Natalie hated that she was sitting outside of the gallery like some damn stalker, she should just let things be, honestly she should be packing her things for her latest case but yet here she was trying to figure out something to say to Cris, she really just wanted to know why, why had he not showed up, she really liked him..

Staring at the gallery she began to get embarassed, seriously what was she doing, apparently he didnt want to go out with her on anymore dates, she should just drop it and move on and she was just about to do that as she started her car back up but just then he stepped outside, she immediately thought about ducking down so he wouldnt see her even though there would be the small issue with him seeing her car and he did, almost immediately as he began walking over, she felt the bile rise in her throat, shit now she had to face him after all.. She quickly opened her car door..

"natalie?" he said with confusion as he came over and she nervously fidgeted with her hair..

"Hey, i um..." she tried to think of something to say but nothing would leave her mouth..

"everything ok?" he asked with a bit of confusion as she swallowed hard..

"yeah...yeah of course" she said nervously, god this was absolutely ridiculous..

"were still on for tonight, right?" he asked and she felt her face flush, tonight, oh my god, that was it, he thought their date was tonight, a flood of relief washed over her as she stood there, she wanted to scream with joy..

"yeah of course" she said quickly and then reality sunk in, shit, her case.."um... actually no" she said low, god this was getting worse and worse..

"No?" he said with disappointment in his voice and she couldnt of been happier for that, he still wanted to go out with her, damn it that she got her days wrong..

"I mean i want to, i just...i have a case" she said quickly..

"Oh" he seemed stumped for words as he stood there and she tried to contain her excitement, he liked her, well atleast a few minutes ago he did..

"Im sorry it was a last minute thing" she began to apologize as she stood there..

"i was really looking forward to tonight" he said with a sigh..

"yeah me too" she said honestly.."I mean i understand if you wanna just forget about it altogether" she lied, she didnt understand anything right now..

"yeah maybe your right, i mean i do have like a million other offers" he began as her eyes got wide, she definitely wasnt expecting that..

"You do?" the words came out as shock..

"im kidding" he said as he closed in the distance between them.."I understand you got work and well your worth waiting for" he smiled and she couldnt help the shit eating grin that was on her face as she stood there.."But um...there was something i wanted to do tonight and well maybe if you dont mind i could" he began as he leaned in and she braced herself, oh my he was going to kiss her, like really kiss her and then like magic it happened and it was wonderful, better than wonderful but it ended way to fast.."call me when you get back?" he said with a grin and she couldnt stop smiling as she stood there..

"Sure, of course" she said quickly, she was absolutely gitty right now, he had kissed her, like finally kissed her, her bad streak was finally over!

"good i look forward to it" he said with a smile..

"me too" she grinned, hell she couldnt wait for this case to be over!

Natalie was absolutely on cloud nine as she got to the airport, John had been texting and then his texting became calls as she rushed to the airport ignoring him as she sped, he met her at the gate as she ran up as the plane was boarding..

"we said an hour" he said with annoyance as she handed her ticket over and checked in..

"I know i got held up..." she said quickly as walked over to him and the flight attendant announced that they were almost finished boarding..

"what the hell is that look for, why are you grinning like that" he said as they began to walk down the long hall to the plane..

"Oh nothing" she smiled as she skipped some.."Just um found out im not a pathetic loser" she grinned as he looked at her confused..

"am i suppose to know what that means" he began..

"Nope... come on lets get this done and over with, i have plans for when were done" she said with a smile as they got on the plane...

"Oh my god did you just have a quickie or something" he said with a look of disgust as they got to their seats..

"Or something" she grinned and he rolled his eyes..

"Let me guess, the crayola kid" he said sarcastically..

"Maybe" she smiled as she fastened her seat belt.."oh and his name is Cris" she swooned..

"seriously i dont want to know anymore" he said as he shivered with disgust..

"good cause i am all out of details" she smiled and he rolled his eyes..

"you know swooning over some guy who stood you up" he began as she looked at him before she put her head phones in..

"Oh that was just a misunderstanding" she smiled..

He shook his head and laughed now.."you really really need to get out more"

John and Natalie had been to many places over the past couple years, cases had brought them as far north as idaho at times but even this was something neither of them had experienced.. Miami Florida, hello sunshine and palm trees! Stepping out of the airport and into the tropical air was absolutely amazing even being just outside the airport..

"I hope you brought some shorts" Natalie grinned as she carried a small bag and they stood curbside..

"sure thing Mrs. Jennings" he grinned as they stood and waited, a black limo pulled up and they both looked at each other, no freaking way, they were getting a limo! How cool was that!

The limo driver was an older gentleman with thinning gray hair and he walked over to them.."Mr. Jennings, Mrs. Jennings, shall we go" he looked at them..They both smiled and looked at one another and then him as he opened the door and they got inside..

The inside of the limo was just as beautiful as the outside and Natalie scooted in as she immediately eyed the bottle of champange on ice..

"Oh hell yeah, open that baby up" John said with a grin as she grabbed the bottle and began pouring them each a glass, the driver got back in and then they heard him over the loud speaker..

"Is there anywhere you would like to stop before we head to your estate?" he asked and again they both looked at each other, an estate. Holy shit!

"No, home will be fine Sir" John said quickly..

"as you wish" the driver said as then the sound of music filled the back of the limo as they began to move, Natalie handed him a glass.."oh we have to do a toast" John began..

"To Bo, for being the most kick ass boss ever" Natalie said quickly..

"that works for me" John said with a smile as they clinked glasses and both took a large sip.."we have got to check out the beaches"

"well we dont have to meet up for the party until tomorrow night" Natalie grinned.."but i really need to go shopping"

"and i need to eat, lets get those two things out of the way and then the beach it is" John began..

"this is so freaking awesome" she said with a grin, barely able to contain her excitement..

"Pass me that bottle, this is the good shit" John grinned as he finished off his glass..

"dont be getting drunk on that, we have things to do" natalie said before handing him the bottle and he rolled his eyes..

"Have you forgotten already, we are young socialites, this is part of the plan" he grinned as he poured himself another glass..

"Oh what the hell" she said quickly as she held her glass out to him..

"thats my girl" he grinned as he poured her some more..

They were only in the limo for about fourty five minutes as they arrived in South beach and Natalie stared out the window in shock as they pulled up to a large two story estate, equipt with a guarded fence that lead up to the house, John too was staring out the window like a kid on Christmas morning, this place was unbelievable!

Pulling to a stop, John didnt even wait for the driver to get out as he opened the door and got out, natalie was next as they both stared up at the absolutely gorgeous house, it had to be on atleast two acres of land and it had two huge pillars in the front with a balcony on the second floor..

The front door opened as they looked and an older woman dressed all in white came out and she smiled big.."Mr. Jennings, Mrs. Jennings, I do hope your ride was a good one" she said politely..

"it was wonderful thank you" Natalie said first..

"I have lunch already made in case you were hungry, I hope seafood is ok" she said with a nervous smile..

"that sounds amazing" John said with a grin.."Thank you...um..." he began..

"Oh i am so sorry, where are my mannors, I am Ellie May, the care taker" she said as she put her wrinkled hand forward and he shook it.."come in side , I will show you around" she said as she spun on her heel and they followed her but not before John eye balled something under a tarp on the long driveway..

"I will catch up with you" he said as he walked away from them and Natalie rolled her eyes, boys and their toys, she thought as she followed Ellie into the enormous house..

Inside was like a dream come true, the foyer was completely marble floors with paintings on the walls, it made her think of Cris, he would absolutely love this place, the thought made her smile as she followed Ellie as she began to give the grand tour..

John was literally shaking as he walked over to the tarp, he knew a car was under it and he could barely contain himself as he pulled on the plastic material and his eyes lit up when he saw a brand new black on black mustang, he seriously thought he would have a heart attack right then and there..

The house was even bigger on the inside then it seemed on the outside, there were two large staircases that were adjacent from one another leading to the second floor where a balcony overlooked the foyer, it had a livingroom that was formal and another casual one, both fitted with huge 70 inch screen tv's on the wall, the dining room could fit almost twenty people and a crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling, the kitchen was bigger then the one at Lanfair and that was saying something, it had all stainless steel appliances as well as a breakfast nook, there was a bar, a study and a library jammed packed with so many books a person could literally be stuck in there for months just reading, the house had five bedrooms and six bathrooms, each bigger than the next but the master bedroom is what got her, the bed was enormous, way bigger then anything she had ever seen and it was round with a canopy top and drapes all around it in red velvet, two huge walk in closets that made hers at home seem like a joke and the master bathroom had a four person jacuzzi tub as well as a stand in shower with nozzles all over the walls, his and hers sinks, this place was heaven and she literally felt like cinderella..

Ellie had left her to put the food on plates as natalie stared into the bathroom, she was beyond floored..

"Holy shit you have to see my car, its..its.. beautiful" John said from behind her and she turned to look at him, it was a sight to see and it made her laugh, he literally looked all hopped up..

"everything here is beautiful, im scared to touch anything" she said honestly..

"I dont know what i did to be so rewarded but thank you thank you" John said as he looked up to the heavens..

"Oh jesus keep it in your pants" she laughed loud.."remember were suppose to be use to this, we cant go around all ooing and ahhhing" she said seriously...

"theres a pool" he said quickly as if ignoring her statement and her eyes got wide..

"no freaking way" she said in shock as if things couldnt possibly get better then this..

"and not just that, you have got to see this" he said and before she could answer he was grabbing her hand and dragging her out of the room, he practically ran with her down the stairs as she laughed, he was acting crazy..He stopped by two large doors that lead off of one of the livingrooms.."You are gonna freak out" he said as he opened the doors to the large backyard but it wasnt just that, there was the pool he talked about but there was also water, ocean, the beach was literally in their backyard and she gasped.."come on you gotta see this" he said as he dragged her out of the house and he walked to the edge of the cement where the pool was and it overlooked sand, so much sand and then the ocean, a sparkling, clear blue ocean..

"Oh my god" she said in shock as he looked at her..

"Uh babe wipe the drool" he grinned as she laughed..

"this is insane" she said in shock..

"Im in love, this whole place, the house, the car, the freaking beach out in our back yard" he said with a wide grin..

"Lunch is served" Ellie said from the door as they looked at one another and then quickly took off inside..

Ellie had prepared a feast, the table had shrimp, crab legs, fried clams, lobster tails, pasta, oysters and some other things that neither of them had ever seen before, it was mind blowing..

"is there anything else I can get you before I go" Ellie began as they looked at her..

"No i think were good" John said as he ate..

"Yes were fine, thank you Ellie" Natalie said quickly as she piled up her plate..

"I will be back around six for dinner" Ellie continued..

"actually I am thinking we will go out tonight, you can take the rest of the night off" John said quickly as Ellie's eyes got wide..

"Oh sir are you sure, i dont mind" she began..

"No really its fine Ellie, enjoy the night" Natalie said as she bit into a perfectly fried shrimp, this was heaven..

"as you wish" she said and then she quickly took off..

"I hope we didnt hurt her feelings" Natalie said quickly as John looked at her..He had a mouthful of food..

"Oh im sure she is fine plus we have things to go over and we dont need an audience" he said as he continued to eat and he sipped on the wine in front of him..

"this is really really awesome" Natalie said as she ate and sipped her wine..

After they ate a meal made for a king they both flopped onto the couches in the livingroom and groaned, they were stuffed, beyond stuffed.."I cant move" Natalie groaned..

"i cant believe i ate that much" John groaned as well as they both laid sprawled out on their own couches..

"i think i need to just close my eyes for a little bit" Natalie said as she began to slip into a food coma..

"Hmmm, me too" he said as he shut his eyes and they both doozed off to sleep..

It was about two hours later when they were awoken by the sound of Johns phone going off, Natalie immediately jumped up, completely disoriented as to where she was, John was too as he looked around and then he grabbed for his phone, answering it quickly when he saw it was Bo..."hey Boss" she said quickly as natalie stood and yawned, that nap really did help now all she needed was coffee and she headed into the extravagant kitchen to round up some of the caffeine goodness...

"I take it everything is going smoothly.." Bo began..

"better than that Bo, i mean this place is unreal" John said honestly..

"well consider it a bonus but dont forget why you two are there, we need to get this guy off the streets" Bo began..

"of course, my head is in the game Boss" John began..

"thats what i want to hear, call me tomorrow night for a debriefing, there is a big shipment coming in this week and it has to be intercepted"

"im on it" John said quickly..

Natalie stood in the kitchen as she watched the coffee maker do its magic, it was way more technical then the one she had at home but she eventually figured it out, John joined her in the kitchen.."Hows the big man doing"

"good, he just wanted to make sure we were liking the new digs" John grinned..

"it feels like a dream" she said honestly..

"better than that" he grinned.."so what to do first?"

"clothes, i need clothes but first coffee" she smiled as she grabbed two cups..

"yes coffee definitely" he said as he pulled himself onto the counter and sat on it..

"You better hope that Miss Ellie doesnt see you sitting on that" Natalie said quickly as he looked around as if he was nervous and natalie laughed..

"i do believe i am the king of this castle" he smirked..

"Oh really, a king now huh" she laughed..

"well your the queen of course" he smirked as she began to pour coffee..

"and dont you forget it" she smiled as she made them each a cup of coffee..

South Beach Miam, what can one say about it, the streets may as well be paved in gold for all they cared, stores as far as the eye could see lined the streets and not walmart or target, no these were swanky stores and Natalie felt her eyes get wide as John drove, he was having a blast in his new car..

They spent a good three hours out just shopping and by eight pm they literally were shopped out, both of them had bought numerous outfits for their personas, it was fun to play dress up but they both knew why they were doing this, this was a case first and foremost but one hell of a case it was, might as well have fun while they were at it..

Natalie was the first one to jump into the shower and get ready when they got home, John had suggested they head out on the town and see what Miami had to offer plus it would be good to make a name for themselves since tomorrow they had a very important day..

By the time natalie got dressed, in a short black dress no less with calf high spiked boots, her hair she left down and it fell beautifully down her back and she was absolutely siked, the clothes were extremley sexy and she couldnt of been happier, but of course the place she found John was glued in front of one of the large flat screen tv watching a baseball game as he yelled at the tv.. Figures he would be vegging in front of the tv, she had to clear her throat for him to even notice she was in the room..

"yeah yeah, one sec" he said as he kept his eyes glued on the tv and she rolled her eyes, at this rate they wouldnt get out of the house tonight, so she did the only thing she could think of, she grabbed the remote and shut off the tv as he protested.."Hey" he began as he spun and looked at her and then his eyes got wide.."wow" he said in shock.."Your smoking, holy shit!" he said as he did a double take and she rolled her eyes at him..

"Oh this old thing" she said playfully as she tossed her hair aside and he stood..

"seriously,...man...you should wear this all the time" he said with appreciation..

Natalie began to blush as she stood there.."You need to get in the shower" she said as she shook her head..

"Oh my god are you blushing" he smirked and she rolled her eyes.."You are" he grinned..

"Your a dork John, just hurry up, im not sure how much longer my feet will last in these boots" she said quickly and she wasnt lying, these boots were super sexy but holy shit they were painful..

"You know we could try them boots on for size" he winked and she laughed as she grabbed a nearby couch pillow and threw it at him.."Im just saying"

"get your ass in the shower" she laughed..

"Yes maam" he grinned as he walked past her and quickly swatted her ass as she jumped.."sorry...impulses" he grinned as he walked away and she rolled her eyes as she took a seat on the couch..

Now John had seen natalie in just about every outfit imaginable but that one put all the others to shame, she was unbelievably hot, much to his surprise the sight of her had him standing at full attention, and it wasnt like it didnt happen often, i mean she was like the forbidden fruit and all but damn, his body was in over drive now..

Natalie sat on the couch sipping on wine as she waited for him to get ready, she was so excited for tonight she could barely contain herself and it was made even better by a text she recieved from Cris..I will be thinking of you, Stay safe beautiful, he had written and she couldnt help but smile..

"alright im ready to go"she heard Johns voice as she spun her head and there he was, she was really surprised at his sense of style, he wore a white button down shirt that complimented his skin tone and muscles and a pair of faded blue jeans, topped off with black boots and a black necklace with his hair all tossled and hanging in his face, at this moment he honestly looked like a runway model..

"wow" she said repeating his early comment and he flipped his hair back , copying her..

"Oh this old thing" he smirked..

"You know it never amazes me how nice you clean up" she said honestly..

"i have good genes" he grinned..

"that you do Mr. Jennings" she smirked back at him..

"you ready to go Mrs jennings?" he put his arm out..

"I didnt think you would ever ask" she smiled as she walked over to him and linked her arm with his..

"Miami here we come" he grinned as they took off..


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The clubs and bars in South beach were unbelievable, one very street seemed to lined door to door with club and party goers, this was definitely the place to be and they walked down the road, stopping it at various bars and clubs as they grabbed drinks, there was just too much to see to just stay in one place too long..

But once they got to a large club named Score they finally decided to stay awhile, the place was very trendy inside with couches against the walls, bright lights and music not to mention it was jammed pack with people..

"we have totally got to dance" natalie said loudly as John looked at her..

"You said your feet are killing you" he said with confusion..

"i got a second wind, lets go" she said as she dragged him onto the dance floor, they had been drinking shots for the better part of two hours now and natalie was feeling, well adventurious, it was amazing what a can of courage could do so to speak..

The techno remix of heaven, formally a Brian Adams song played loudly through the club and John couldnt believe he was dancing to this crap but Natalie was having a blast and well it was contagious and so they danced ridicously as they laughed..

"see i knew you could dance" Natalie laughed as they jumped around like all the other party goers..

"if you ever tell anyone about this i will have to kill you" he said with a smirk as they danced and laughed..And as if John couldnt be punished enough the next song playing was the remix of Listen to your heart, seriously it was like an eighties nightmare, and natalie jumped around as she had a blast..

Two songs quickly turned into four and by then natalie's feet felt as if they would fall off as John lead her off the dance floor, he had to admit he had never ever seen her like this before, to say she was toasted would be an understatement..

They both drank back one more shot as she excused herself to make a bathroom run and John just leaned against the bar as he looked around the crowded club..

"Hey there" a blonde girl said as she came over..

"hey" he smirked as he looked her up and down, yep everything about her was fake, including her hair, damn he loved Miami!

Natalie stumbled her way into the bathroom, surprisingly it wasnt packed and she quickly got to a stall, her head was absolutely spinning as she took care of business, she couldnt believe how much she had drank and how much she danced, yep it was definitely time to get the hell out there before she ended up losing the contents of her stomach.

Being drunk and trying to walk in spike heels was becoming a task in itself as she got out of the bathroom and promply bumped into a tall dark haired guy who was standing against the wall.."sorry" she said quickly..

"No worries" he grinned at her and she walked past him.."hey wait... im Steve" the guy said as he came up next to her..

"and im married" she said quickly as she looked at him, the only thing good about playing a married couple is that she had an excuse to blow off guys..

"damn lucky man" he grinned as he walked next to her..

"thanks, now if you dont mind" she said as she walked but her feet had another idea as she slipped and nearly fell down if it wasnt for Steve's arm catching her..

"are you ok" he asked as she tried to stand..

"Yeah im just a little dizzy" she said honestly..

"come on you should sit" he began and she shook her head..

"My husband will be looking for me" she said quickly, she really needed to leave the club, like now and with another step she stumbled again as Steve grabbed her again..

"God im fine" she snapped at him and then her eyes locked in across the club where John leaned across the bar, he was lost in conversation with some blonde and she huffed, she had a weird feeling, and maybe it was the alcohol but it felt almost like jealousy and it was completley unexpected considering the circumstances..

"i really think you should sit" Steve continued and she looked at the tall dark haired man..

"Actually i would like to dance" the words came out before she could stop herself, and she didnt even know why she was doing it..

"You would?" he said with a look of shock.."but what about your husband" he said with confusion..

"do you want to dance or not Steve" she slurred her words and she dragged him onto the dance floor..

John listened to the blonde ramble on and on, oddly enough he couldnt even find himself concentrating, not even on her large fake breasts, actually he was getting increasingly worried about natalie, she hadnt come back yet..

He scanned the place as Barbie continued to talk and then his eyes locked in on her, Natalie on the dance floor and she was totally making out with some guy and maybe it was the alcohol he had drank, or maybe the situation but all he knew is he saw red as he spun from the barbie doll who called out to him but he ignored her, he was on a mission and that mission was in the middle of making out with some dude!

Natalie pulled back from the guy she was kissing, he really was an overachiever when it came to kissing and it left her face soaking wet, talk about disgusting, but the next thing she saw made her stomach turn slightly cause she saw a pair of very pissed off blue eyes walking her way..

"wow your amazing" Steve said appreciatively towards her..

"thanks i think so too" John said bitterly as Natalie looked at him and swallowed hard..

"Hi" she said with a smile at him but he wasnt smiling at all..

Steve turned and faced John.."do you mind getting your hands off my wife before i tear them off" John snapped as Steve quickly backed up and Natalie huffed as she rolled her eyes..

"you know i was having fun" she snapped at John..

"yeah well fun is over, were leaving" he grabbed her by her upper arm and pulled her off the dance floor..

"hey... hey, dont be rude" she snapped at him, how dare he come in all barbaric like!

"dont be rude? Are you fucking kidding me Natalie, what part of married do you not understand" he said through gritted teeth..

"oh please, you didnt look concerned a few minutes ago when you were oggling the plastic princess" she said sarcastically..

"Your drunk, were leaving" he snapped, he wasnt about to fight with her right now..

"Im not drunk" she said just as she stumbled and he caught her arm..

"Now would be a good time to shut up" John snapped at her as he began to lead her outside..

"who the hell do you think you are" she snapped at him as she tried to yank her arm back but he kept a tight grip on it..

"do you want to blow this whole case out of the water, is that what you want to do" he said dangerously low as he looked at her and she swallowed hard as she looked around..."were leaving, dont make a scene" he said warningly as they made it outside into the cool night air and she finally shut up, for now at least..

John had called the limo driver as they waited for the car by the curb.."I dont know why you are being like this, i was just trying to have fun" she finally said with a huff and he just ignored her, he was really pissed.."whatever.." she huffed.."I dont understand why your allowed to hang all over some chick but i cant" she began as he looked at her now..

"first off i wasnt hanging off of anyone and i certainly wasnt making out with some stranger, you better hope that no one important witnessed your little show back there" he snapped at her..

"its not a big deal, god" she huffed..

"wow you are really pissing me off" he said seriously as the limo pulled up and it couldnt of been better timing, he quickly opened the door as she hopped in and he did too..

Neither of them spoke for a few minutes as they drove back home and reality began to sink in as natalie sat there, the realization that someone may of been watching them filled her with guilt, seriously what was wrong with her, she could of single handedly blown their case out of the water and for what, for some petty jealousy that was completely unfounded and unneeded, this was John for god sake, her damn partner!

"Im sorry" she finally said as she looked at him and he stared out the window.."i...I dont know what got into me"

"i warned you about all of those shots" he said as he continued staring out the window, he was more pissed at the fact that seeing her kissing that dude did something to him, a feeling he wasnt quite expecting, jealous rage, what the fuck?

"Im sorry ok, i may of had too much to drink" she said and he looked at her now..

"we cant afford to have this case blow up in our face" he said with aggravation and she hung her head down, she knew he was right.."thankfully i think everyone was wasted and not paying attention" he said honestly..She continued to stare at her hands as she fidgeted.."dont do it again"

"i wont" she said low as she sat there like a scolded child, hell she knew better then this, she had been on numerous cases with him where she played his wife, she knew how to do this game, she knew well, then why the hell did it somehow feel different this time, that she couldnt quite place..

"whatever...were almost home, i just wanna go to sleep" he said coldly as he stared back out the window..

_Has our conscience shown?  
Has the sweet breeze blown?  
Has all kindness gone?  
Hope still lingers on.  
I drink myself of newfound pity  
Sitting alone in New York City  
And I don't know why._

Are we listening?  
Hymns of offering.  
Have we eyes to see?  
Love is gathering.  
All the words that I've been reading  
Have now started the act of bleeding  
Into one.

So I walk up on high  
And I step to the edge  
To see my world below.  
And I laugh at myself  
While the tears roll down.  
'Cause it's the world I know.  
It's the world I know.

It seemed like they were back at the estate in record time and John was quickly getting out and storming off to the door as she stumbled out of the car, god she had never seen him this mad before, it was really unsettling..By the time she got to the door he was already going up the stairs, two at a time too as she held onto the railing and made her way up slowly..

By the time she made her way into the room he was already in the bathroom as she sat on the bed and began taking off her boots, she didnt like that he was mad at her, he was never mad at her, this had to be a first..,she placed her boots at the side of the bed and walked to her closet, she quickly grabbed a pair of pajama bottoms and a tshirt and put them on, she was glad to be out of that dress, the sound of the bathroom door opening as she got out of the closet now dressed made her look as he walked over to the bed and removed his boots, socks and shirt as he laid down, he still wasnt talking to her and she sighed..

"If you want me to sleep in the other room" she began as he looked at her now, seeing her standing there, dressed in Hello Kitty pajamas, i mean how could he be mad at her dressed like that..

"the bed is big enough" he sighed as she walked over and climbed onto it and laid down on her side looking at him..

"im really sorry, it was really stupid of me" she began as he rolled on his side too and looked at her..

"this is a really important case, i know you know that" he said honestly, his voice lower now, softer..

"I know, it wont happen again" she said low..

"why would you risk the case to kiss some dude" he said as he looked at her and she shrugged her shoulders, she couldnt tell him the real reason, hell she barely understood it herself.."lets agree on no more shots" his face lightened up some more..

"Ok" she said with a nervous smile..

"come here" he said as he laid on his back and pulled her over as she laid her head on his chest and he put his arm around her.."Lets get some sleep, tomorrow is a big day" he said low..

"so your not mad anymore" she said low..

He sighed.."No, im not mad"

"good" she said with a smile.."goodnight John"

"Goodnight Natalie" he said as they both drifted off to sleep..

Natalie woke up before John, it was still quite early and the room was still dark as she stared at the ceiling, the events from the night before were still fresh in her head and it wasnt only the memory of her kissing that guy but it was what lead up to that, she quickly sat up as she looked at John, what the hell was she thinking, i mean hell, she knew him, probably better than anyone and of course they were close and all, they had to be, they were literally depending on each other for survival, figuartively and literally, the idea hit her like a mac truck as her eyes got wide..My god was she developing feelings for him now, after all this time? No, of course not that would be silly, ridiculous..

She watched as he rolled over onto his back and now she got out of the bed, quietly as to not wake him, holy crap what the hell was happening to her, she quickly left the room..

John awoke to an empty room with the sun shining through the blinds, his head was aching something awful but that wasnt it, there was something else, his mind went back to last night, to seeing her kiss that dude, he quickly sat up in bed and ran a hand through his hair, what the hell?

For the first time since forever he had been jealous, like really green eyed, seeing red jealous, he almost laughed as he sat there and held his head, she was like a damn sister to him albet hot but a sister no less, his mind went to that kiss again and now he jumped out of the bed as if it was burning him..

"what the hell" he said as he shook his head, a shower, he just needed a shower, something to help him think straight, that had to be it, plain and simple, he was not, could not, absolutely not have feelings for her, no way, nope, not a chance, he kept telling himself as he walked to the bathroom, he would take a shower and laugh about this when he was done, natalie, he shook his head again and headed into the bathroom..

Natalie sat on the balcony that was outside of the study, she had a cup of coffee in hand, she had watched the sun rise and get brighter as she sipped her coffee, there was no way in hell she was falling for John, no way, it was impossible, the sound of her phone ringing snapped her out of her thoughts as she saw it was Gigi, she answered right away..

"Hey chicka, so i was thinking, tonight, girls night" Gigi began..

Natalie sighed, crap she hadnt told Gigi that she was leaving.."Yeah im gonna have to take a rain check on that one" she began..

"what? Why?" Gigi said with shock.."listen i know you are upset about Cris and all but" Gigi began and Natalie sighed again, cris... crap, double crap..

"Yeah about that" Natalie began.."funny story really, apparently we werent suppose to go out for drinks that day, it was last night" she sipped more on her coffee..

"what? Oh my god Nat, so you went out with him last night, it was just a misunderstanding? thank god, i mean i knew something had to be up, he is totally into you" Gigi began to ramble..

"actually um, im sort of in the middle of a case" Natalie said quietly..

"already but you just got back" Gigi said quickly..

"yeah well what is that saying, evil never sleeps" Natalie sighed as she leaned back in the chair and let the sun hit her face..

"Oh man, this sucks, for how long this time, and what about Cris" Gigi began..

"i dont know how long, and as for Cris, well..." natalie began as she remembered the kiss they had shared, suddenly it hadnt seemed so important now..

"Damn it nat this sucks" Gigi huffed..

"tell me about it" she sighed.."But were suppose to get together when im done"

"he said that? I want details, did he come to you, what happened" Gigi continued..

Natalie shook her head with embarassment as she remembered what had occured.."i sort of showed up at the gallery thats when he told me, i must of gotten my days mixed up"

"yeah well who can blame you, i mean hell half of the time your on some case somewhere, which reminds me, where are you now" Gigi began.."and let me guess he is there" she said sarcastically..

"Miami and of course he is here, he is my partner" Natalie began as Gigi sighed loudly..

"uh god, i swear you just cant get a break Nat" she sighed..

"You know its not so bad, Florida is nice this time of year" Natalie said honestly..

"yeah yeah, i dont care about that, i wanna hear what happened with Cris" Gigi began as Natalie fidgeted some..

"nothing really, i mean we talked" Natalie's voice trailed as she thought of last night, of seeing John with that fake plastic barbie doll..

"what arent you saying?" Gigi said suspiciously..

"nothing" Natalie swallowed hard..

"Bullshit, spill girl" Gigi got all serious..

"Ok fine so we may of kissed" Natalie blurted out as Gigi gasped..

"what? Oh my god Nat this is great, so how was it" she said with excitement..

"geez gi your more excited then i am, it was just a kiss" Natalie began, she was a bit surprised that she wasnt excited about the kiss like she had been the day before, what the hell, cris was a good guy and sexy as hell, she should be thrilled..

"Just a kiss, my ass" Gigi laughed.."who initiated it, you or him"

Natalie sighed as her face turned red..." ok fine, he did and it was nice"

"Nice? NICE? Hell Nat this is what you have been waiting for, he finally kissed you!" Gigi said damn near yelling into the phone..

John heard her before he saw her, with a cup of coffee in hand and freshly showered he followed the sound of her voice, it lead him into the study as he looked around and then he saw the double doors open that lead to the balcony, she was talking on the phone oblivious to him standing by the door as he sipped his coffee, she looked different to him today, a strange feeling came over him, one he definitely wasnt use to when he was around her..

"Ok so maybe it was a little better than nice" Natalie continued , oblivious to John standing there.."I mean i wouldnt be against kissing him again" she said honestly..

"Thats my girl, you get em" Gigi laughed..

The sound of John clearing his throat made natalie turn and look at him as he stood there.."Listen Gi i gotta go"

Gigi sighed.."alright, but listen as soon as you get back were going out"

"deal" natalie said.."talk to you soon"

John made his way over the the edge of the balcony, he had only caught the tail end of their conversation but he knew who they were talking about and it wasnt the guy from last night, it was that damn painter..

"i see you found the coffee" natalie said feeling nervous all of a sudden..

"yeah couldnt go without it" he said as he sipped his drink.."so are you ready for today"

"yeah, and you" she said as she stood now too..

"sure" he said as he turned and looked at her, he had that feeling again, the one that was tugging at the bottom of his stomach, yet again unexpected..But he wasnt the only one who felt it, Natalie did too and it kind of jolted her.

"well we have a few hours before we need to do anything, i um think im going to check out the beach" she said as she sipped her coffee..

"You know what i think that sounds like a good idea" he said quickly, he just needed to act normal and this too shall pass..

"cool, i will meet you down in five?" she said as they made their way to the door, that awkward tension was still there..

"five it is" he said and then they both took off to get dressed in their swim suits..


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Their backyard was literally part of a private beach and to say it was nothing but absolutely gorgeous would of been an understatement, it was wonderful..John had gotten out there first, in his swim trunks and all, the weather was perfect and the sun was shining bright, he already felt himself relaxing as he walked onto the sand. The water was so clear you could literally see right through it..

Natalie came out next and stepped onto the cement where the pool was, she had a towel wrapped around her waist as she walked, her bathing suit choice was a neon pink bikini that hugged all of her curves, it definitely was nicer then anything she owned back at home, she watched as John stood by the waters edge, she had to swallow hard cause the sight of him standing there with his back to her in just a pair of dark blue swim shorts was, well amazing..

It was weird to look at him that way, i mean she had seen him shirtless on numerous occassions but now, it all seemed different and she quickly pushed those thoughts aside, seriously the fact that she hadnt been intimate with anyone for quite sometime had to be playing with her head, seriously this was John she was thinking about, her partner, she quickly shook the idea from her head as she walked onto the soft white sand..

It took him a second to see her coming as he looked out to the water, letting the waves hit his feet but then there she was, walking towards him, a sight like none other, he had to will his body not to react, seriously what the hell was wrong with him, this was Natalie for god sake, the same chick he spent numerous nights with and days for that matter..

Natalie felt her stomach tighten as she came up to him, she immediately looked out into the water, he did too, oddly enough no snarky comment about her bathing suit which was odd but then again she didnt have a snarky comment about his either..

"wow" she said as she glanced out at the water and a small wave crashed on her feet, it was actually warm..

"I know tell me about it, i cant remember the last time i was out in the ocean" he said honestly...

"same here, it had to be back when i was on spring break after high school ended, me and Jess went to AC, it was a blast" she said as she reminisced..

"Nothing like AC in the summer, the boardwalk, the hotdogs" he said with a smile..Sometimes he really missed the place, the only time he went there now was when he was on a case and then he never really got to enjoy it.."You gonna go in?" he finally looked at her now, god she was hot, smoking hot in that bikini, he would definitely have to jump in soon before his apprectiation became apparant in his swim trunks..

"are you?" she asked as she looked at him and he grinned and the he moved into the water and dove in as she stood there.."I take that as a yes" she laughed as she stood there and he swam up a few feet away from her..

"its amazing you should come in" he yelled as she stood there nervously looking around in the water, if there was one thing she didnt like it was being in the water, especially in the ocean where all kinds of sea life lived..

"yeah you do know that sharks are in there" she called out as she stayed a safe distance, only her ankles getting wet..

"do you know you have more of a chance of being struck by lightening then being bit by a shark" he yelled..

"yeah well im not really known for my good luck" she called back to him..

"are you serious? Your scared? Big bad officer Buchanan is scared of the water" he laughed..

"Um i didnt say water, i said sharks and seriously if one comes and bites you in the ass" she began as he laughed as he moved out into deeper water.." John your gonna give me a heart attack" she said honestly as anxiety ran through her..

"Aw your just chicken" he yelled as he imitated a chicken noise and she rolled her eyes at him..

"hell you can call me a chicken all you want atleast im not shark bait" she laughed..

"I dont see not one shark" he said as he swam under the water again and then came back up..

"your not suppose to see them, they see you" she yelled..

"Oh please im the most dangerous thing out here" he yelled and then he went under quick and then he came back up..."Holy shit...shark!" he yelled and then went back under as she stood there wide eyed, her heart racing..

"John its not funny" she yelled as she looked for signs of life in the water but there was none, holy shit he had to be joking.."JOHN, stop it now" she yelled again but still nothing..Natalie looked around all panicky but there was no one in sight, damn the two acres of land..."John im serious!" she yelled again and then she saw splashing, alot of it and the gargled yells of 'help'..She didnt wait anymore, she couldnt leave him out there to be eaten by a damn shark, she just couldnt and so with a racing heart she jumped into the water and began to swim towards the splashing, all the while she was sure they would both die out there now and no one would know for days!

The water began to calm as she swam deeper and deeper out.."John...JOHN!" she yelled as she looked around, if the sharks didnt kill her then she would surely have a heart attack, the water was still, too still and she looked around her, being this deep out it was dark, she couldnt make out the bottom and now she could barely breathe as she hypervenitlated.."JOhn!" she yelled one more time and then she felt a yank on her leg and she let out a scream as she got dragged under the water, within seconds she was back up again but she wasnt alone, John was there and he was laughing hysterically as the realization hit her.."You asshole" she yelled as she coughed up water..

"Oh my god, your face, you should of seen your face" he could barely get the words out cause he was laughing so hard..

"IDIOT!, i thought you were attacked" she yelled as she splashed water in his face, she was fuming mad as she spun from him..

"ah come on, it was just a joke" he continued to laugh as she began swimming back..

"it wasnt funny, i thought it was real" she yelled as he swam up to her now and grabbed her arm, stopping her.."That was horribly mean" she snapped as her heart raced..

"But it got you in the water, you came to my rescue" he laughed..

"your an idiot, i hope a shark does bite you in the ass" she yelled as she splashed water at him.."havent you ever heard of the boy who cried wolf!"

"Oh settle down" he rolled his eyes..

"No, and im getting out of this water before i end up being lunch for one of them" she snapped again and spun from him but before she could move he grabbed her arm again and began pulling her out.."what the hell are you doing" she said with fear as he began dragging her out deeper, now her heart literally felt like it would explode..

"the only way to get over your fear is to face it, you can thank me later" he said as he began dragging her out further and she tried to fight against him but he wouldnt let go of her wrist..

"John let go, im serious, i cant see anything out here" she yelled in a panicky voice..

"theres nothing out here you big sissy" he laughed..

"Im allowed to be a sissy" she yelled.."Oh my god, oh my god i cant feel the bottom, i cant see it either" she said as her heart raced and he laughed..

"Just relax, your gonna have a heart attack or draw attention to yourself" he said as she immediately stopped the flaring of her arms and legs..

"Oh my god, oh my god" she said continuously as he finally stopped in the water..

"see it aint so bad" he began..

"what? Are you crazy!" she yelled..

"you know i heard sharks are drawn to loud noises" he smirked and her eyes got wide.."wait is that a fin over there" he pointed and she spun quickly and then latched onto him, at this point she didnt care how ridiculous this was, and now she was literally clinging to his body as he laughed.."i could do this all day"

"Your an idiot, god!" she yelled again but she didnt let go of him, she couldnt, fear was racing through her..

"Just breathe, your gonna make yourself pass out" he said as looked at her, she was literally wrapped around his body tight, and the looked of pure panick in her eyes was priceless..

"Ok ok, im calm, ok...totally calm" her voice shook as she looked around frantically..."Ok im not calm, i want to go back" she kept looking over her shoulder..

"the only way to get back is to swim back" he smirked..

She let out a frustrated yell as she looked at him..."I swear if i get eaten by a shark out here" she said with paranoia.."stop laughing at me" she yelled at him..

"I cant help it, your hillarious" he laughed..

"Im glad i could keep you entertained, now can we go back please" she said as she continued to look around, all she could think was that right now a million sharks with razor sharp teeth were circling them..

"Nope not until you relax" he grinned..

"Relax? How am i suppose to relax" she said as she looked around..

"Just breathe and look at me" he said seriously as she kept looking around, he was having a hard time concentrating with her legs wrapped around him and her body pressed against him but he managed to move his hand to her face and he made her look at him.."just relax, its ok, i promise"

"its not ok" she said with a trembling voice..

"Natalie just look at me, its ok...were fine, there is nothing out here" he said again and she swallowed hard..

"Im really freaking out right now ok, i dont think you understand that" she said seriously..

"Just think the shark will have to eat me first" he grinned and she rolled her eyes..

"that doesnt make me feel any better" she said honestly..

"come on there is a sand bar over here, we can stand on it" he began as she looked at him with wide scared eyes.."but your gonna have to let go of me and swim to it with me"

"what? No way, im not going out deeper" she said with wide eyes..

"its just right over there and then you can see for yourself, there is nothing to worry about" he kept his voice calm and reassuring..

"i cant ok, i just cant" her voice began to break, oh crap she was gonna cry she was so scared..

"yes you can" he said as he began to unpeel her from his body..

"please dont...oh my god...John...dont...dont" she said with panic as he pulled himself away from her..

"Just swim" he said as he held onto her hand and he began to swim, dragging her along.."it would be faster if you actually helped out here" he laughed and she threw caution to the wind and began to swim, mainly cause she wanted to get out of this water, and like right now.."see your doing it, its not so bad" he said as they swam side by side..

"Just shut up and swim" she yelled as she swam and kept her eyes moving all around...But he was right within seconds they were at the sand bar and she was standing up with the water only ankle deep again but they were so far out now as she looked around..

"see was that hard?" he smirked as he looked at her..

"Im not talking to you" she said as she crossed her arms over her chest like a spoiled child..

"Oh lord you are a drama queen" he laughed..

"I am not a drama queen, what part of i dont like the water did you not understand" she snapped at him and he rolled his eyes..

"Your still alive arent ya"he shook his head

"thats besides the point" she huffed..

"come on you gotta admit, it is beautiful out here" he said and she huffed again..

"fine maybe it is, a little" she huffed and he sat down in the 2 inches of water as she stood..

"God your so stubborn, why dont you take a load off" he said sarcastically as she continued to stand and ignore him.."How did you ever make it through the academy"

"Um for starters it didnt take place in water and i wasnt surrounded by sharks" she said sarcastically..

He rolled his eyes again.."there are no sharks, geez"

"How do you know that, do you have a spidey sense" she said with a roll of her eyes..

"wouldnt that be a sharky sense" he smirked as she looked at him and now this time she couldnt help but laugh and he laughed too as she sat down..

"You know they say pay back is a bitch" she began as he grinned at her..

"we'll see" he smirked..

"Oh trust me you are so going to get it" she laughed now..

"name the time and the place sweetheart" he grinned big..

"oh you wont know when but it will happen" she smirked now..

"I wouldnt put threats out while your out here" he grinned.."its a long way to the shore"

"you wouldnt" she said with wide eyes..

He smirked.."or would i" he began to stand and so did she..

"ok ok ok.." she said quickly as she grabbed his arm..."we dont need to get all crazy and such" she said with a slightly panicked voice..

"whatever do you mean" he walked to the edge of the sand bar as she held onto his arm..

"John, im serious ok" she said as her heart raced..

"serious?" he smirked.."You mean dont do something like this" he said as he grabbed her and before she had a second to react he was tossing himself in the water with her in tow as she screamed..

Natalie immediately came up for air as John laughed again.."You are a cruel man" she yelled as he continued to laugh.."ahhhh" she yelled in frustration..

"it gets you every time" he laughed as she clung onto him again..

"oh you are so going to get it, you have no idea" she said as she shook her head, it was then that she noticed his arms were wrapped around her and she was essentially straddling him in the water, and as she looked at him they both stopped laughing and something else was in the air between them, a look, one that took them both by surprise as they looked at one another and then like in slow motion their faces moved closer and closer until their lips touched, it was short lived and quick as they both pulled back, gauging each others reaction and then like a wild frenzy their lips collided again, this time it was tongue on tongue as their mouths wildly attacked one another..

Neither of them could believe they were doing this but neither of them wanted to stop and John moved them back over to the small sand bar as he pulled them back onto it as they continued their frenzied kissing..

All fear of the water was gone within seconds for Natalie as he laid on top of her, his body delicously pressing into hers, god the sensations were phenominal and the ache between her legs grew more and more as she ran her fingers through his long wet hair, she wanted him, man did she want him bad, it was insane the way she was feeling, she couldnt help the bucking of her hips into his groin, eliciting a groan from him as he pressed his hard erection against her, and she knew, hell he knew it too that they wanted each other just the same..

Quickly he pulled back, breathless and panting as was she, he was searching her eyes for direction and was rewarded with her hand coming between them and yanking on his trunks, she didnt have to do anymore cause the next thing she saw was him yanking his shorts down some as he pulled her bathing suit bottoms off to the side and with one final look of reassurance he entered her, devestatingly hard, fast and deep as she arched her back and he took the opportunity to lick and suck against her neck..

She felt fucking amazing, even better then he could of ever imagined, and he continued to thrust into her wildly as she moaned repeatedly.."ahhh fuck" he grunted as he attacked her mouth again, she was so hot, tight and wet around him he was near combustion already, and the feeling of her body contracting around him told him she was there too, and she was as her first wave of a powerful orgasm rocked her body, he felt like steel inside of her and his movements and thrusts were hitting spots inside of her she never knew exsisted, delicious spots of pleasure that had her gasping, panting and moaning, seriously this is what she had been missing? Holy shit!

"John...oh god, john" she cried out as her orgasm literally shook her body and she had to tear her mouth from his, his low deep growling made her orgasm continue on and on as he began thrusting into her hard, causing the water between them on the sand bar to crash into them..

"Fuck...im gonna cum..." he growled against her and then with two more thrusts he pulled from her as his orgasm took over..Collasping back on her as his cock still twitched between them he breathed heavy.."holy shit babe"

"Your telling me" she said as she panted against him and he picked his head up and looked at her, laughing a little..

"Tell me why we havent been doing this all along" he said with a small laugh..

"beats me" she said with a laugh and then they attacked each others mouths once more..

By the time they made it back to the house they were literally all over each other again but this time bathing suits were being tossed as he pushed her up against wall after wall as they kissed urgently..

It was as if they couldnt get enough of each other, like two wild teens they kissed and grabbed, sucked and licked, they could barely make it up the stairs as he pushed her down on them and held he hands over her head as he entered her again, groaning as he relished in the feeling of her body so tightly wrapped against his..

The sound of the front door startled them both as John shot his head up in mid thrust and natalie did the same as a very startled Ellie May walked in, immediately covering her eyes.."Jesus" she called out as John slipped from natalie quickly.."I should of knocked" she said with embarassment but she wasnt as embarassed as a red faced Natalie and John who immediately went running up the stairs, cracking up laughing as they got to the bedroom..

"Oh my god did you see her face" Natalie could barely stand up straight she was laughing so hard..

"Your telling me, i had my ass up in the air" John said as he ran a hand over his face, poor Ellie May, how the hell would he ever face that woman again..

"oh my god you did" Natalie laughed even harder..

"Oh you think thats funny" he said with a raised eyebrow and before she could answer he had her lifted as she squealed with delight and he promply brought her in the bathroom, shutting the door with his foot..

He quickly brought her over to the shower and turned it on as he stepped them both inside the massive space that had water spraying from all angles and then he placed her back on her feet as he pushed her up against the hard shower wall..Brushing her hair from her face with his hand he grinned as she slowly bit her bottom lip, he leaned forward and tugged it from her mouth.."You know we should really get ready for tonight" she said with a panting breath but she wanted nothing more than to feel his body inside of hers, to hell with the consequences!

"Oh im not done with you yet sweetheart" he grinned as he pressed into her and she lifted her leg up and over his strong thigh as he entered her slowly, painfully slow as she gasped and hit her head back on the wall as a moan left her mouth and then she felt his lips surround one taunt nipple as he sucked hard..

"Oh god!' she gasped..He was absolutely amazing, his body, his tongue, she couldnt get enough..

He fucked her slow and deep, drawing out her moans until she was nothing more than a panting mess, his tongue and mouth tortured her nipples until they were painful peaks begging for release, the feeling of the hot water coursing down their bodies only added to the sensations..

His mouth went back to hers as he wrapped an arm around her and drew her up and close, making her legs wrap around his waist as he continued to fuck her against the wall, he was slower this time though, making her feel every delicious inch of him. He was quickly finding his release as wet body slid against wet body, her breasts crushed against his strong chest as she cried out, her body clutching his intimately as he groaned and his body tightened and with a final thrust he slid out of her, his cock running against her ass as he came almost violently, his grunts of pleasure filling the large steamy space..

After a few long minutes of kissing they pulled back as he looked at her and grinned devilishly and she did too, oh yes this was gonna be one fun case indeed..

_"Insatiable"_

When moonlight crawls along the street  
Chasing away the summer heat  
Footsteps outside somewhere below  
The world revolves I let it go  
We build our church above this street  
We practice love between these sheets  
The candy sweetness scent of you  
It bathes my skin I'm stained by you  
And all I have to do is hold you  
There's a racing in my heart  
I am barely touching you

[Chorus]  
Turn the lights down low  
Take it off  
Let me show  
My love for you  
Insatiable  
Turn me on  
Never stop  
Wanna taste every drop  
My love for you  
Insatiable

The moonlight plays upon your skin  
A kiss that lingers takes me in  
I fall asleep inside of you  
There are no words  
There's only truth  
Breathe in Breathe out  
There is no sound  
We move together up and down  
We levitate our bodies soar  
Our feet don't even touch the floor  
And nobody knows you like I do  
The world doesn't understand  
But I grow stronger in your hands

[Chorus]  
Turn the lights down low  
Take it off  
Let me show  
My love for you  
Insatiable  
Turn me on  
Never stop  
Wanna taste every drop  
My love for you  
Insatiable

Turn the lights down low  
Take it off  
Let me show  
My love for you  
Insatiable  
Turn me on  
Never stop  
Wanna taste every drop  
My love for you  
Insatiable

We never sleep we're always holdin' hands  
Kissin' for hours talkin' makin' plans  
I feel like a better man  
Just being in the same room  
We never sleep there's just so much to do  
Too much to say  
Can't close my eyes when I'm with you  
Insatiable the way I'm loving you

[Chorus]  
Turn the lights down low  
Take it off  
Let me show  
My love for you  
Insatiable  
Turn me on  
Never stop  
Wanna taste every drop  
My love for you  
Insatiable

Turn the lights down low  
Take it off  
Let me show  
My love for you  
Insatiable  
Turn me on  
Never stop  
Wanna taste every drop  
My love for you  
Insatiable


End file.
